Terra Knowles
Terra Knowles is traveling the world, from city to city on Alabasta. Her recent adventures have determined she will definitly go out and see the world now to make friends and find her true calling. Appearance Pre Time-Skip Standing at about 6'0" Terra appears as a 21 year old Girl with long black hair with a beige bow, and Purple eyes. Normally she wears a skirt much like a school uniform, with Thigh high socks, along with her black school girl like top. Behind her back hidden under her long hair Is a sheath for her katana "Shizune" which she carries in case of being attacked. Post Time-Skip After the incident that knocked her out for over a year and a half, she slept in the infirmary of nanohana for the entire time. Aided by the moonlight and care of the attendees, she awoke one day with her hair a soft glowing silver colour, while her skin was even paler. She found out it was two years later and began searching for her allies again, but her mood changed. She was less happy go lucky, and more serious and grave. She relied heavily on her powers gained by the fruit to make a living and theif from others, while never being caught. She changed her eye colour to conceal her old eye colour so she was barely identifyable. Personality Terra seems to be shy and skittish at first, but once she knows someone friendly, she trusts them for all her life and maintains her normal persona. Terra is a bit crazy, with a maniacle laugh that makes children shudder. She takes interest in traveling, sight seeing, and magic tricks. She uses her'' Gekkō Gekkō no Mi to trick people into seeing things that aren't there for a living and source on income. Abilities and Powers 'Swordsmanship -' Terra was taught when she was younger how to properly wield a blade, eventually mastering the Katana she carries on her back in secrecy. Her skill rivals some of the best swordsmen around. Many fights, while traveling, against bandits, Sand scorpions and other wildlife had helped her hone her skills over time. 'Agility - ' Her speed Rivals that of a cheetah when in battle, her straight speed is incredible although turning and attacking slows her down to normal fighting strength/speeds. Her devils fruit enhances her own speed to that of the light she controls, using it to push her along where she needs to be. 'Weapons - ' As stated before, Terra uses a katana known as "Shizune", but this little mouse isn't so weak. It is made of Meoteorites that have fallen in her home town. The same place she found her Devil's fruit. The material in the meteorites had lightened the blade allowing for faster swing speeds, there was enough material to make the blade 5 feet long, almost as tall as her too. 'Intellegence - ' Terra's Greatest weapon is her mind, as she can illuminate the darkness in people's souls, manipulate people's will with carefully strung words, and her war time strategy is impecable. Her knowledge of history in her studies before she left "Home" allowed her to use some old time tactics that still work in everday life. Another source of her study was from using her stealth to sit it on classes and meetings, observing the natural behaviours of others and how they deal with specific scenarios. 'Stealth - ' Her ability to fit herself into small places, and her feminine structure allow her to lighty move places without making a sound. Her devils fruit allows her to make cover for herself as well when needed, be it day or night. The practicality of her fruit is vital to her theiving and shelter when danger can approach. 'Devil's Fruit-''' ''Gekkō Gekkō no Mi ''- This parmacia type Devil's fruit that allows the user to either wield lunar light as a blade ( or a cover on a blade ), blind someone temporarily, or create minor illusions ( Visual only ) such as decoys, fake buildings, and items. Relationships - Kyofu Hachi History Terra was born in Alabasta's City of Katorea. After a while she had found herself at the age of 18 on her own after finding a devil's fruit that crashed from inside a meteor that landed in the outskirts of town. Her family has been dead since she was 12, but her neighbours all took care of her like family. She began wandering once she could sustain her self. She gained money by mastering her devil's fruit and becoming a magician. In her travels, she is along the coast inbetween Spider's Cafe and Erumalu. Along her way to the ocean to relax for a day, she sees someone else and engages in conversation to reveal that the strangers name is "Blood-Lord" Eren . They begin moving when suddenly a giant scorpion comes from under the sand. Terra offers to take care of it herself, while Eren rests. She dispatches the beast and its allies quickly before they continue to move. They then set off to meet with the " Others ". Terra ditched the "Others" after she met them. She had a goal to go to new places. So she went to the port city and sat down on the docks. She had a performance there in the afternoon so she could make the hotel rent money. Her audience was huge that evening. a whole 25 people compared to the normal crowd of 5 she entertained. Her whole show went awry when the whole dock collapsed from under her. There were only rumours on what had happened. Some say the dock was old, some say it was staged by her, some think it was an assassination attempt. She had fallen into the water. Being a devils fruit user she almost drowned. An older man swam under to save her and take her to the hospital or infirmary, and she had been in a Coma ever since. Two years after the incident, she changed her eye colour to red using her visual fruit ability. She got up and continued to travel after her rest at the infirmary. She was enraged by what had happened and decided to get to the bottom of it. Her mind making new ideas and strategies as she made her way back to the port city she had the accident in. Upon returning to that city, she noticed a man running from some bees and shook it off as she walked along to find the truth behind the accident. Category:Human Category:Female Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Hansup180